wolfbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Fin-Kedinn
Fin-Kedinn is the leader of the Raven Clan, the uncle of Renn and Hord, and Torak's foster father. He is one of the most respected men in the Forest. Appearance Fin-Kedinn always has a serious expression on his face, a look which doesn't give anything away. He has dark red hair and a dark red beard. His eyes are such a blazing blue that Torak describes looking at them as being like looking at the sun. You want to look away...But you can't. He carries a staff with him and in the last books, his hair has started to turn grey. Personality As a natural hunter, Fin-Kedinn is a listener and pays great attention to his surroundings. He is very serious and rarely shows emotion. His self control is one of the many traits that earned him the respect of many. In Spirit Walker, when Oslak was threatening to make the bridge they were on collapse, Fin-Kedinn sat down and looked as calm as if he were sitting by the fire. He does show emotion at times (though this is very rare). When Torak was revealed to have the Soul Eater tattoo on his chest, he was furious. He was also overjoyed when he saw Renn in the Far North. He also grew to care for Torak enough to stand up for him and foster him in Outcast . Most of Fin-Kedinn's personality is dominated by his love for Torak's mother. He blames himself for her death, which could explain his refusal to show emotion. A natural leader, Fin-Kedinn is perfect for the Raven Clan and is one of the most respected men in the Forest. Skills He has great leadership skills and is a good hunter. He is always very calm. Background He was born into the Raven Clan and had a brother, who would become Renn and Hord's father. He was a natural hunter and had great leadership abilities, which made him the favorite to become leader of the Clan after the death of the then-Leader. At some point, Fin-Kedinn was fostered with the Wolf Clan for nine moons. There he met Tenris and Torak's Father. Tenris and Fin-Kedinn were both eleven and Torak's Father was nine. They became best friends. While Fin-Kedinn lived to be a hunter, the brothers were determined to become Mages. Tenris wished to have power, while his brother wanted to learn the ways of the trees, hunters and prey. They were friends for ten summers, but then, at one point, they met Torak's Mother. Fin-Kedinn fell in love with her but she loved him only as a brother. It was Torak's Father whom she loved as a woman loves her mate. During the eleventh summer of their friendship, Torak's Father was named the Mage of the Wolf Clan and Fin-Kedinn became the leader of the Raven Clan. Tenris, however, did not become the Seal Clan Mage. This was the end of their friendship, and Fin-Kedinn never saw him again. At some point Torak's Father came to see Fin-Kedinn and told him of the group of Mages which he and his brother had joined, called The Healers. While Torak's Father thought their cause was devoted to good, his mate saw through their illusion and realized that all they wanted was power. When Torak's Father realized it as well it was too late. The Soul Eaters, as they then called themselves, brought terror and evil upon the Forest and the Clans, who were threatened by their hunger for power. Torak's Father, however, wasn't going to help them. He tried to stop them in what became known as the Great Fire, which scattered the Soul Eaters and brought peace back to the Forest for some time. After this episode, Fa and his mate needed to hide. They came to Fin-Kedinn for help, but he turned them down. He was furious at Fa for having taken the love of his life. The next day, he felt remorse and tried to find them, but he failed. When he learned that she had died, he was devasted and blamed himself and Fa for her death: himself for not helping them, Fa for having joined the Soul Eaters. At some point, Fin-Kedinn's brother came to see him to tell him about the woman that he had fallen in love with. Her name was Seshru and she was expecting his child. Fin-Kedinn knew from Fa that she was one of the Soul Eaters and told his brother to stop seeing her. She left him after Hord was born. Several years later, after the Great Fire, she returned to him because she needed a new child. After conceiving this new child, she left, breaking his heart. Saeunn later returned with his child, Renn. Fin-Kedinn lied to the world and told them that Renn's mother was dead. Only Renn's Fa, Saeunn and Fin-Kedinn knew who she was. When Renn was seven, her father died and Fin-Kedinn took her and her brother in. He told Renn the truth of her parentage. Biography ''Wolf Brother'' When Hord returned from his fostering with the Red Deer Clan, he told Fin-Kedinn of the Demon Bear that he had helped the Crippled Wanderer create. He left out the part of his helping, however. Fin-Kedinn realized that only a Soul Eater could create such a powerful creature and set it loose upon the Forest. He was present at the Clan meet where it was decided that the Forest would be split into parts, one part for each Clan. When the Bear disappeared and reappeared, Fin-Kedinn realized that it had found what it was looking for. He had an idea on who it was but didn't say anything. Later, a young boy was found hunting on their lands. His name was Torak and he was of the Wolf Clan. This triggered Fin-Kedinn's interest and he asked his father's name. Realizing that Torak was his old friend's son, he was now sure that the Bear had been created to kill Fa and that the Soul Eaters were on the rise once again. After witnessing a fight between Hord and Torak that the latter won, Renn convinced Fin-Kedinn that Torak was the Listener of the prophecy about the demon bear. He told Torak of the prophecy and kept him prisoner. During the Clan meet, he learned that Torak could talk to his wolf companion. He told him what he suspected about the Bear and about the Crippled Wanderer. He also told him about his father being the Wolf Clan Mage. Torak escaped later that night and headed North with Renn. The Bear attacked their camp at some point, killing two Raven people and injuring Fin-Kedinn. He became, with Torak and Renn, the only one to have faced the Bear and survived. Hord and Oslak later captured Renn and Torak and, after a confrontation with Renn, Fin-Kedinn agreed that Torak was their only hope. He gave him everything that he needed for his quest. During a supper with him and Saeunn, he told Torak about the Soul Eaters and his father's quest to try and destroy them. He left out that Fa and Tenris had been Soul Eaters and told Torak that, while there were things that he would never forgive Fa for, he thought that he had done the right thing with Torak and had been hiding him and training him to destroy the Soul Eaters by using the one thing that they did not have: natural hunting abilities. ''Spirit Walker'' Sometime after Torak destroyed the Bear, a horrifing sickness hit the Forest. Oslak was struck by it and nearly killed his nephew Dari. Oslak was only stopped by Fin-Kedinn's leadership and self-control. When Saeunn was unable to cure Oslak, Torak decided to go and find the cure. While Fin-Kedinn was against it, he made Torak a new knife and told him to hide any information about his parents. After Torak and Renn defeated the sickness and its creator, Tenris, Fin-Kedinn's old friend, they returned to the Raven Clan with astonishing news: Torak was a Spirit Walker. With this knowledge, Fin-Kedinn finally realized why Fa had kept Torak hidden for so many years. He told Torak about his history with Fa and Tenris and that they were both Soul Eaters. He also offered Torak a permanent place with the Ravens. ''Soul Eater'' When Renn and Torak went after Wolf and the Soul Eaters in the Far North, Fin-Kedinn took the clan North to find them. There he realized that the Soul Eaters had released a legion of demons onto the Forest as part of a plan to subjugate the clans. While Saeunn took the clan back South to protect them from the demons, Fin-Kedinn headed North to save Torak and Renn. When he found them, he learnt that the Soul Eaters had found one of the remnants of the Fire Opal, the source of their power that Fa had shattered during the Great Fire. He told of this to Torak and Renn, and that it was Fa who had started the Great Fire before going into hiding with his mate. During a private conversation with Torak, he told him about his parents. His mother was the one who had been the natural hunter while her father never listened to anyone in his youth. He had taught his mother's skills to Torak so that he wouldn't make the same mistakes as he did. Fin-Kedinn then asked Torak to stay with them. He accepted. ''Outcast'' When the Soul Eater tattoo on Torak's chest was revealed, Fin-Kedinn was furious and, while he tried to save Torak by bringing in the Wolf Clan to vouch for him, he learned from Saeunn and Maheegun, the Leader of the Wolf Clan, that Torak was clanless. His mother had declared him clanless before she died and not even his father had known why, only she did. Fin-Kedinn was forced to outcast Torak. He refused, however, to hunt him down as he had developed a deep care for the boy. He was also the one to point out that Torak was a small threat compared to the three other Soul Eaters that were still in the open and on the loose. Saeunn told him, Renn, and Bale, Torak's Seal Clan kinsman, that the outcast was falling prey to the soul sickness, and that Seshru was the one behind it all. Renn and Bale went after Torak. The Raven Clan then went to Lake Axehead for a meet and to try and capture Torak. There, Torak informed Fin-Kedinn of Seshru's plan to flood the valley. He was able to warn the clans on time for them to save themselves. However, the clans still thought that Torak was a Soul Eater. They tried to kill him, but Fin-Kedinn stopped them by fostering Torak and presenting evidence that Seshru was the true culprit. Seshru appeared and tried to seize the Fire Opal from Torak. She failed, and was killed by Bale, and as she lay dying, the Fire Opal was put into her hand, and thus died with her. After this victory, Fin-Kedinn told Torak about his lifelong love for his mother, and that he would find answers to his questions in the Deep Forest. ''Oath Breaker'' When Bale was murdered by Thiazzi, the Oak Clan Mage and one of the last Soul Eaters, Fin-Kedinn covered up his death as an accident so that the Seals wouldn't try to pursue him, thus starting a war between the Sea and Forest clans. He then left for the Deep Forest with Renn and Torak to kill Thiazzi. He destroyed a trap set by Thiazzi to kill them. Fin-Kedinn was wounded by another of Thiazzi's traps and, while in pain, told Torak about his denying his parents help after the Great Fire. He blamed himself for Torak's Mother's death. When they realized that a war was brewing between the Deep Forest Clans and the Open Forest Clans, he returned to his clan to prepare. After Thiazzi's death, he came to get Torak and Renn and bring them back to the Raven Clan. ''Ghost Hunter'' Early on he set out to find The Walker, the only man whom he believed could help Torak against Eostra. He finds him mid way through the story and convinces him to head to The High Mountains and help Torak face Eostra. Fin-Kedinn then returns to the Ravens. Later on he accepts Dark into the clan as their new Mage before giving his blessing Renn and Torak on their journey Relationships Torak's mother Fin-Kedinn once wanted Torak's mother for a mate but she "loved him as a brother, not as a mate", and Fin-Kedinn hated Torak's Father for getting too close to the Soul Eaters and forcing her to living in secret, which he thinks is tantamount to killing her, although she actually gives her life in a pact with the World Spirit in order for Torak to be a Spirit Walker. Wolf Clan mate He later found a mate in the Wolf Clan, but left her because he still thought of Torak's mother. When the Wolf Clan arrived at his request to save Torak from being made an outcast, a woman smiled at him and Fin-Kedinn bowed to her. It can be assumed that she was his former mate. Renn Fin-Kedinn cares for Renn and makes her bow and wristband. He is overjoyed when Renn returns from the Far North, showing he missed her. Torak At first he is wary of Torak, saying that he is to be killed, before Torak reminds him of the law that says he can fight. He refuses to fight Torak because he (Fin-Kedinn) has more experiance. At the end of Wolf Brother, he tells Torak about the Soul Eaters. Near the end of Outcast he makes Torak his foster son, and during the next book and a half he helps Torak and teaches Torak about his family. Finally, he allows Renn go with Torak, and says that he would be proud if he would visit sometimes. Category:Raven Clan members Category:Clan Chiefs